


Burden of Leadership

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, hard decisions and consequences, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Snarl is injured in battle on Grimlock's orders.
Relationships: Ratchet & Grimlock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Burden of Leadership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hours_Gone_By](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/gifts).



> FINALLY! The last of the National Dinosaur Day ficlets!

Grimlock stared, arms crossed and posture rigid, through the one-way glass that let him look into the medbay's secure isolation room. Snarl didn't need the extra security, but he did need the extra equipment--including the external pump that was currently circulating his coolant while Wheeljack built a new one that was up to his specs.

"He's stable," Ratchet told him gently. "No more spark fluctuations or processor overheating. Once we've got the new coolant pump in, he'll be back on his feet in a few days."

"He would be on his feet now, if not for me. I sent him alone when I knew there were two trines in that warehouse." 

Ratchet sighed. "I know. But we both know that there wasn't much other choice."

"I could have sent me."

"And then it would be you in there keeping me awake all night instead." The older each reached up and rested a hand on his creation's shoulder. "There was no good way out this time, Grim. We just have to be thankful that he made it back so that I could repair him."

"I don't have to like it."

"No more than I do."

Ratchet didn't move his hand, and the two of them stood watch at the window until First Aid scolded them for missing their dinner.


End file.
